


Clothes Swap

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Harry really needs to pay more attention.





	Clothes Swap

“Bugger!” Harry curses, trying to get his robes back situated, tossing his tie around his neck and tying it swiftly.

“Come on, Potter, going to stand around all day?” Draco asked as he smirked, righting his clothes and tying his tie as well.

Harry rolled his eyes and bolted out of the room of requirements, Draco on his heels, they were going to be late if they didn’t hurry.

By the time they reached the Potions classroom they were breathing hard, smirking at each other they made their way in and to their respective seats. Harry looked to his friends, who were gaping openly at him, _‘what?’_ he mouthed trying not to get Snape’s attention but apparently, it was too late.

“Mr. Potter…” Snape drawled in his usual tone “ I was not aware that you were to be sorted into _my_ house?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

“Well…the sorting had _did_ tell me I would fit in nicely in….” Harry began as he scrunched up his face “wait…why are you asking me this?” he questioned, looking to his friends for help.

“Mate, your tie.” Ron squeaked, a very manly squeak it was thank-you-very-much, causing Harry to look down at his tie.

“Mr. Potter, while green might go better with your eyes, please do give Mr. Malfoy his tie back. “Snape said, trying to hide his amusement as Harry ducked and blushed.

“Yes, professor.” He mumbled, looking to Draco who had his head held high, facing the front of the classroom and ignoring the whole scene.

 _‘Bloody Malfoy’_ Harry thought with a huff as he started working on his potion.


End file.
